


Melting a Frozen Heart

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: A year later and Narukami's back in Inaba to spend the holidays with her family and boyfriend. Through a small incident Adachi expresses his love for her in an unusual way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have some time off from work and wanted to feel productive. Unfortunately I'm not feeling too well, so wound up just writing a little fluff piece. I like to write some cute things that involve Adachi and Narukami every once in awhile in-between the smut and darker stories. It's short, but I hope people like it! ^_^

A year had passed since the odd cases of murders and disappearances that shook the small town of Inaba had occurred. Now, it felt a little odd at how normal and routine things had returned to.

Dojima was back to working his usual hours and was patrolling the Flood Plain with Adachi at his side. Last December at this time Dojima and Nanako had still been in the hospital thanks to the injuries and trauma they’d both undergone. This year had been much quieter and his niece had worked hard to get ahead with schoolwork so she could be there with him and Nanako to make up for the Christmas they’d missed.

It was interesting how, whenever she visited, the eternal fog that plagued this town seemed to almost disappear, as if to welcome her back. When she returned home it would actually return with an unusual thickness for a few days, like it was sad to see her leave. Upon voicing this observation to his partner, Adachi seemed oddly flustered, insisting it was probably a coincidence.

Although, maybe Adachi was still nervous to talk about Narukami. During her last visit she’d asked his permission to start dating the older man. Dojima had been surprised by her choice in a boyfriend, and his worry that they’d started this when she was underage led to a lengthy interrogation with the both of them, but Adachi was so much like family already he quickly eased up and was happy for the two of them. Adachi would treat her right; there would be hell to pay if he didn’t.

Despite the winter cold there were still a fair amount of people outside and it was nice to see groups of children having fun in the snow. No doubt Nanako was probably pestering her ‘Big Sis’ at the moment to finally build a snowman with her. It had taken awhile but she’d made a full recovery and was even losing her fear of answering the door whenever they got a visitor.

Upon hearing Adachi mutter about the cold Dojima glanced over to see him tightening the strings on his red hat to help keep out the wind from his ears. It seemed like all of a sudden last year he’d started constantly wearing the matching red set of a hat, scarf, and mittens on particularly frigid days. If Dojima were to be honest, Adachi looked a bit silly in it.

A particularly strong gust of wind suddenly whirled around them, making the two men stop and Dojima flinch. A surprised shout made him open his eyes to see Adachi running, head up and focusing on something above him.

Dojima looked up to see wind had stolen Adachi’s scarf away and blown it up high into the air, where it still was carrying it, playing keep-away with its owner. Then came another gust and it was sent flying downwards towards the Samegawa River.

Hot on its trail Adachi followed, Dojima picking up the pace so he wouldn‘t be left behind. When he finally caught up Adachi was standing at the riverbank staring forlornly at the scarf that had come to a rest far out on a rock protruding from the partially frozen water.

After standing there silently thinking it over, Adachi took off his mittens and hat. “Will you hold these for me?” he asked Dojima. The last thing he needed was to lose these now too.

“You’re not seriously going to try and get it?” Dojima couldn’t believe how distressed Adachi was over a simple scarf he could easily replace. “Can’t you go to Junes after work and get another one?” At times Adachi did have money troubles, but there was no way he could be so poor he couldn’t afford a new one.  
  
“The ice looks thick enough,” Adachi replied, although he sounded less than confident.

“Adachi, don’t-” Before he could argue the younger detective pushed the mittens and hat into arms and took his first steps onto the ice. “You idiot!”

Dojima knew he should have just grabbed Adachi when he had the chance, but now he was already far enough out where no doubt any extra weight would cause the ice to break. Sure it wasn’t too deep near the shore, but Dojima wasn’t keen in the idea of getting any part of him in freezing cold water.

Adachi planned his steps carefully, eyes on the target as he tried to gage where it would be best to step. He stayed as far away as he could from the open areas, but a few times his progress halted upon hearing cracking noises. After he was certain he was still safe he’d continue, his heart pounding in his chest. This was far worse than when he’d gone up a tree for a cat.

The ice held firm and at last he was sighing in relief upon reaching his goal, much more confident about his trip back. With a triumphant smile Adachi clenched the scarf tightly in his fist and turned, his next steps lacking any hesitation.

Of course this was when the ice gave way under his right foot mid step and it sunk into the water below. The sudden jolt of cold made him panic as he tried to quickly pull it back only to have his left foot slide out from under him.

Dojima gasped when Adachi came crashing down hard on his back, completely breaking the ice as he was plunged into river below. His entire body was submerged except for his right hand, which held the scarf up. The shock from the cold was far too much, Adachi only able to get his head above water, unable to feel his body.

Without hesitation Dojima went to help his partner, a few bystanders who saw what was happening standing by to help as well.

  
Nananko and Narukami had indeed had fun together outside in the snow, but had come inside to warm up in the living room. Nanako had paper and crayons out, drawing while Narukami was making some hot chocolate for them.

“What are you drawing, Nanako-chan?” Narukami asked as she sat beside her cousin with two cups that seemed to be all marshmallows with maybe a splash of liquid underneath.

“You and Adachi-san getting married!” Nanako answered cheerfully, displaying what she had so far of Narukami in a wedding dress and Adachi beside her in a tuxedo smiling. Narukami couldn’t help but wonder if how sloppy Adachi looked was intentional or just a result of Nanako’s average drawing ability for her age.

“Oh… It’s lovely, but I think it’s a bit too soon to be thinking about that.”

“But when I asked Adachi-san if you were going to he said he would have already asked you if he didn’t have to worry about dad getting mad.”

“He did…?” No wonder Adachi was trying so hard to get transferred to the city. It was difficult enough working with Dojima when they first starting dating, but dealing with how upset he would indeed get from them to rushing into marriage would be unbearable.

Nanako nodded. “He said he couldn’t let a girl like you get away.”

Narukami laughed nervously; no one but her would ever understand exactly what those words meant. “Well-” She gasped, Nananko nearly jumping into her lap, when the door suddenly burst open.

Dojima came rushing inside, his pants soaked, practically carrying in his partner who shivering and looked like a drowned rat. Without saying a word to the two girls he hauled Adachi into his room and shut the door.

“What‘s going on?” Nanako asked in alarm.

“I’m not sure,” Narukami answered. “Would you mind cleaning up the water and I’ll try and find out?”

“OK!”

Narukami went to Dojima’s room and knocked on the door. “Uncle? Are you two alright? Can I do anything to help?”

“Grab as many blankets as you can find and get the heater out of the closet!” Dojima answered.

Narukami did just as she was asked, knocking on the door again and letting him know she had what he asked for outside before joining Nanako back in the living room. Something bad had obviously happened, but everything would be fine, right?

Her Big Sis’s worry was obvious, so Nanako held her hand in hopes of making her feel even a little bit better. When her dad called for the two of them they both bolted off the couch and into the bedroom.

Dojima had simply changed out of his wet pants, but Adachi sat on his bed completely covered from head to toe in towels, blankets, and underneath one of Dojima’s robes, with the heater on him going at full blast. His eyes and only a bit of his face were visible. Under different circumstance this might have seemed comical to see Adachi bundled up even more than an Eskimo.

Narukami rushed to her lover’s side at once. “What happened?”

Adachi said nothing, his face sinking under the blankets so she couldn’t see him at all.

“Now you’re quiet,” Dojima said in disbelief. “Your mouth was still going a mile a minute until they came in. If you’re too embarrassed to tell her, why did you do it in the first place?” The lump his partner had become stayed silent, so Dojima explained. “…All that over a stupid scarf,” he ended with, shaking his head. “I’m going to his house to get him new clothes. Can you two keep an eye on him? Make sure he stays awake and call me right away if he starts acting strange. If he has signs of hypothermia we’ll need to take him to the hospital.”

With one last weary look at Adachi, Dojima sighed and left.

“Sorry, Nanako-chan, but I have to talk to Tohru alone for a little bit,” Narukami said.

Although she hated to be excluded, Nanako exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Tohru…” Narukami stood in front of him, pulling aside blankets until she found his red face that she knew wasn’t just from the cold. “There you are!” she laughed, but then a sad smile crossed her face. “…You didn’t have to do that. I would have understood if you’d just left the scarf.”

She couldn’t help but feel like it was all her fault. Last December she’d given the hand made mittens, scarf, and hat to him as a present, even though he told her he didn’t want to exchange gifts. Although he seemed a little annoyed at first when she’d handed him the wrapped package he couldn’t hide how happy it made him and he’d warn them on winter days ever since.

“…Do you know how long it had been since someone gave me a Christmas present?” Adachi asked, his voice barely audible, unable to look her in the eye.

“No…” Narukami leaned in closer, wanting to make sure she heard everything. He might get angry if he had to repeat himself or decide to completely clam up.

“A while. I can’t even remember exactly. I knew you were still scared of me after figuring out what I did; you couldn’t hide it. But still you showed up at my house to spend Christmas Eve with me.”

“Of course. I love you.” With Adachi finally looking at her she managed to kiss his lips, then shivering. “Ohhh… You’re still so cold!”   
  
“Then help me warm up.”

Adachi’s hands suddenly shot out from the mass of blankets, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap the best he could. Before she knew it they were up her shirt and touching her bare skin.

“No! No! You’re freezing!” she giggled, Adachi laughing as well and holding her close. “I’ll sneak out later and keep you warm all night, OK? They say the best method is skin to skin contact, after all…”

  
A few days later….

“Cover your mouth when you sneeze!” Dojima scolded, repulsed when Adachi let out loud, wet sounding one. “It’s bad enough you got her sick; don’t do the same to me and Nanako!”

Narukami should have left for home the previous day. Instead she and Adachi were huddled up in blankets next to each other on the couch, both having come down with terrible colds. Dojima and Nanako were doing their best to keep them comfortable and speed up their recoveries.

It was obvious how this happened, and Dojima would be having strong words with Adachi about it later, but for now he was trying not to think about just how Adachi had shared his germs with his niece.

“Well, it’s nice to have to have her around for a bit longer and I get some time off from work,” Adachi replied lightheartedly, deflating and turning towards the television when Dojima gave him a stern look.

Narukami was too drowsy from the medicine to say anything. Instead she leaned against Adachi’s shoulder and shut her eyes. This certainly wasn’t the ideal way to spend time with her boyfriend, but she’d take it. Every time she saw him she fell in love all over again and it was harder and harder to leave. Phone calls were nice, but nothing beat being with him in person. She almost wished that she could stay sick for the rest of the week.


End file.
